The Ghost of You
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Ketika aku selalu menunggumu kembali – yang ku ketahui itu takkan pernah terwujud – dan aku berusaha menepati janjiku padamu.


**The Ghost of You**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance, Angst

Jumlah kata : 722 Kata.

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Warning : Yaoi, Death!Chara

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Ketika aku selalu menunggumu kembali – yang ku ketahui itu takkan pernah terwujud – dan aku berusaha menepati janjiku padamu.

####

* * *

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Mata bulat yang biasanya menutupi semua ekspresi itu sekarang benar-benar tak dapat memiliki kilatan apapun untuk menunjukkan ekspresi dirinya. Tak ada kilat kemarahan. Tak ada kilat penyesalan. Tak ada kilat kepasrahan. Serta tak ada setitikpun air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Dan ketika dirinya menunduk,

– dia berharap warna merah itu adalah warna rambut pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya itu, bukan warna liquid kental berbau amis yang keluar dari kepala pemuda di pangkuannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tak benar-benar berusaha mengingat kapan bola matanya yang biasanya akan memberikan pesona dirinya itu dapat berubah seredup ini. Dia tak mengira bahwa hidupnya akan benar-benar kosong tanpa sebuah perasaan apa-apa yang membebaninya. Dia merasa mati. Namun dia tidak mati.

Ah! Dia tak benar-benar mati karena dia masih dapat menoleh ke arah pintu saat merasakan pintu tersebut dibuka. Bukan oleh orang yang ditunggunya, namun hanya seorang perawat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Kuroko lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke luar jendela dan membiarkan matanya bercermin pada langit di luar sana. Siang hari di musim dingin. Langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru jernih kini tampak dingin dan tidak sejernih biasanya – terlebih kalau kau membandingkannya dengan musim panas –.

"_Kapan kau pulang ? Apa kau tak akan pernah pulang ?"_ Batinnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sore itu dirinya – Kuroko Tetsuya – berjalan tertatih menuju ruangan dokter yang biasanya menangani dirinya. Bergumam '_Permisi.'_ dan mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sang Dokter tampak menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan di wajahnya setelah Sang Pasien mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, dokter muda itu tak pernah berpikir bahwa kadang ada beberapa orang yang tampak sangat begitu berarti bagi orang lain dan dapat merubah hidup mereka.

"Kenapa, Kuroko ?" Sekali lagi Dokter muda itu bertanya seolah terselip doa dalam ucapannya agar Sang Pasien benar-benar membatalkan niatnya barusan.

"Aku terlalu lelah, Midorima-kun. Semua luka yang selama ini aku dapatkan tampak semakin mengerikan, dan semua hantu yang menginginkanku tampak frustrasi karena mungkin menunggu kematianku benar-benar sangat lama. Serta –

– aku tak mau Sei-kun sendirian di sana."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Midorima – Sang Dokter muda yang juga merupakan sahabat Kuroko serta Akashi – tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan sekacau ini setelah kepergian Akashi. Kali ini Midorima menatap lekat manik biru Kuroko seolah mencari kebenaran yang paling sebenanrnya di sana.

Kuroko menggeleng – seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Midorima – dan menatap ke hamparan mega yang tampak di jendela yang berada di ruangan midorima. Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada Sei-kun bahwa aku takkan bisa melupakannya meskipun aku membiarkan Sei-kun ingin mengingatku atau tidak. Namun kenyataannya, aku tak mau membuat Sei-kun lama menunggu dan melupakanku. Aku akan menghentikan segala pengobatanku. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, Midorima-kun." Jelas Kuroko sebelum dirinya berdiri serta melakukan ojigi – membungkukkan badan – sebagai tanda terimakasihnya selama ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kuroko kini tengah terbaring di ranjang yang berada di kamarnya. Buka tanpa sebab kini dirinya berbaring terlentang dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Sei-kun kah yang terakhir kali akan kulihat kalau dunia ini berakhir ?" Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kuroko yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"_Kau berbohong mengenai kata bahwa kau akan menungguku, bukan ?" _Tangan Akashi terlipat di dadanya ketika dirinya berkata demikian pada Kuroko. Bukan berdampak suatu ketakutan, namun sebuah kekehan kecil menghiasi bibir pucat itu.

"Bukankah itu perjanjian kalau aku mati terlebih dahulu, Sei-kun ?" Kembali bertanya adalah opsi yang dipilih Kuroko untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi sebelumnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa setelah itu Akashi memutar bola matanya dan menunduk, mengecupi setiap inci wajah dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang semakin hari semakin kurus dan tidak terurus.

"_Intinya kita tetap bersama kan, Tetsuya ?" _

"Ya, semoga malaikat tidak marah kalau aku pergi denganmu, Sei-kun."

"_Bukankah aku adalah malaikatmu ?"_

Kuroko tertawa kecil sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Akashi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

* * *

_**W**__ithout __**Y**__ou, __**I**__'m __**N**__othing__**. W**__ith__** Y**__ou__**, I**__'m__** S**__omething__**.**_

_**T**__ogether__**, W**__e're__** E**__verything__**.**_

* * *

_**OWARI~**_

err...saya ga tahu ini apa. cuma sekedar Akakuro singkat yang angst.

semoga suka~


End file.
